


Unconditional Love

by starrnobella



Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020, it's not you it's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: What do you do when the girl you love questions her feelings for you?
Relationships: Ben Wheeler & Emma Wheeler, Riley Perrin/Ben Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, it's not you, it's me. I decided to branch out into a new fandom and I hope that I did these characters justice. My OTP for this show is Ben/Riley which is why I chose to write them. I do apologize if any of their characterizations seem a bit off.
> 
> This is based off the final Ben/Riley scene in Season 4 Episode 6.
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Looking out at the night's sky from his fire escape, Ben took another sip of his beer as he contemplated the course that his day had taken. He thought that everything with his relationship with Riley was going swimmingly, at least that was until he found out she had been lying to him about Danny.

"Danny," he grumbled under his breath, taking a long swig of his beer. Ben would give anything to know why he always kept coming in between them. Sure the two of them had their fair share of issues, but in the end, they were starting to work them out, except when it came to Danny.

Hearing Danny say that he loved Riley on set today broke Ben's heart, and it was now forcing him to decide their relationship. As much as he would love to move past this, there was something in the back of his mind that wouldn't allow that to happen.

Riley had been his friend for so long. So long, that he had found himself hating that word. He never wanted just to be friends with her. For as long as Ben could remember, he had wanted to be more with Riley. The memories flooded his mind as he looked out at the city.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the door to the apartment open and close. Leaning against the fire escape ladder, Ben let out a heavy sigh as he finished off his beer and set it on the step.

"Hey," her soft voice called, forcing his attention behind him. Ben turned around and saw Riley standing there, a nervous smile on her face with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Hey, Riles," Ben said, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Can we talk?" she asked, taking a seat on the window sill and looking up at him. Her nerves were painted all over her face. She knew that today had been bad, and her reaction to Danny's mistake didn't help matters.

"You mean about earlier?" Ben replied, joining her on the sill. He stared down at his feet and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you say anything after Danny said he loved you?"

"Because he didn't mean me," Riley insisted, placing a hand on Ben's shoulder. She watched as he looked up at her hand before pulling his body away from her and moving from the sill.

"I'm pretty sure 'I love you, Riley' means you," Ben said, shaking his head as he leaned up against the rail of the stairs.

Riley pushed herself off the sill and walked over to Ben. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and searched his eyes for a speck of hope that he didn't blame her for what had happened today. "We rehearsed those lines like a million times, Ben. He only said my name because he had practiced with me. He didn't mean it." Riley's voice cracked as a few tears started to roll down her cheek.

Ben fought back the tears he felt welling up in the corners of his eyes. Seeing Riley upset broke his heart, especially knowing that it was his own stupidity and jealousy that was hurting her. Biting his lower lip, he took a deep breath. "Look me in the eye, right now, and tell me that you don't have feelings for Danny."

The broken expression on Riley's face was all the answer he needed. Riley may have spent her entire life thinking she was in love with Ben, but that didn't stop her from having feelings for Danny now.

"I don't know how I feel about Danny," Riley stammered, the tears streaming down her cheeks freely. "I have never given a thought to how I feel for him because I know I'm in love with you."

Shaking his head, Ben stepped out of Riley's arms toward the window and hung his head. "I love you too, Riley. More than I have loved anyone, but something doesn't feel right. Maybe you should take some time to think about your feelings for Danny, without my distraction."

He climbed back through the window without looking back. He knew that if he turned around and met her eyes that it would break his heart even more. Once inside the apartment, he went to his bedroom and locked the door. The only person he wanted to see right now was the one girl in the world who loved him without any conditions.

Riley let out a heavy sob as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and took a seat on the fire escape ladder. "Why did I let him walk away?" she mumbled, covering her face with her hands as her emotions took over.


End file.
